White Harbor
White Harbor is a very large port located in the White Knife, and within the Kingdom of Bolten as well as dominated by House Manderly. The City The city is located on the eastern shore of the White Knife. It is clean and well-ordered, with wide straight cobbled streets that made it easy to walk around. The houses were built of whitewashed stone, with steeply pitched roofs of dark grey slate. Outskirts *'Seal Rock', a massive stone dominating the approaches to the Outer Harbor, is crowned with a ringfort of the First Men that stood desolate and abandoned for centuries. It is currently occupied by crossbowmen with scorpions and spitfires. The stone looms fifty feet above the waters, grey-green in color. Seals often rest on it. *'The Harbor' is divided into the Inner and Outer Harbors. The Outer Harbor is larger and can hold a score of ships. The Inner Harbor offers better anchorage and shelter by the City Wall on one side and the looming mass of the Wolf's Den on another, and a mile-long, thirty foot wall, with towers every hundred yards, located on the jetty that separated it from the Outer Harbor. *'The Wolf's Den' or Old Castle is an ancient fortress that now serves as a prison. It is located by the water, outside of the city walls. There is a godswood within its walls. *'Fish Market', located between the Outer Harbor and the Seal Gate. Inside the walls The city is protected by thick walls. The Seal Gate opens into the harbor. *'Fishfoot Yard', a cobbled square with a fountain at its center, is located just outside the Seal Gate. There is an alley leading to a brothel. *'Old Mint', located on the 'Fishfoot Yard', was long in disuse until recently when it was set as a refuge shelter from the war. *'Temple of Glaurung', is a massive Dragonoph temple that is one of the first and largest structures within the port of White Harbor. Controlled by the Order of the Sea Dragons the Temple has been the site of worship for the nobles of White Harbor for generation after generation. *'Lazy Eel', a winesink renowned for offering the oldest whores and vilest wine in White Harbor, along with meat pies full of lard and gristle that were inedible on their best days and poisonous on their worst. *'Castle Stair' is a street with steps. It is a broad white stone way that leads up from the Wolf’s Den by the water to the New Castle on its hill. Marble mermaids light the way, bowls of burning whale oil cradled in their arms. From the top you can see down to the harbours, both of them. *'The Sept of Snow' is a large sept with a domed roof surmounted by tall statues of the Seven. The castle The New Castle is the seat of House Manderly. It is located on a hill inside the city wall, a broad white stone way of Castle Stair leads to its gates from the Wolf's Den below. There is a secret passage connecting it to the Wolf's Den. *'Merman's Court' is the great hall of the New Castle where Lord Manderly holds court and feasts. Its walls, floor and ceiling were made of wooden planks notched cunningly together and decorated with all the creatures of the sea. The floor has painted crabs and clams and starfish, half-hidden amongst twisting black fronds of seaweed and the bones of drowned sailors. On the walls are pale sharks prowling painted blue-green depths, whilst eels and octopods slither amongst rocks and sunken ships. Shoals of herring and great codfish swim between the tall, arched windows. Higher up, near where the old fishing nets droop down from the rafters, the surface of the sea is depicted. To the right a war galley rests serenely against the rising sun; to the left, a battered old cog races before a storm, her sails in rags. Behind the dais a kraken and grey leviathan are locked in battle beneath the painted waves. History Early History Demographics Government Category:Port Category:City Category:City in Westros